A new life
by Rowizyx
Summary: Diagon Alley, numero 93: i proprietari del nuovo negozio di scherzi, i Tiri Vispi Weasley, si materializzarono sogghignando spavaldi come sempre.


Diagon Alley, numero 93: i proprietari del nuovo negozio di scherzi, i Tiri Vispi Weasley, entrarono nei locali, ancora freschi di pittura, sogghignando spavaldi come sempre. br 

Finalmente non era più soltanto un sogno, possedevano un'attività tutta loro che avrebbe fruttato migliaia di galeoni in breve tempo! br 

Si guardarono intorno: dolci stregati, scherzi, fantastici fuochi d'artificio... Tutto era al suo posto, in bella vista; i gemelli si fermarono al centro del salone uno di fronte all'altro, soddisfatti. Da sempre sognavano quel momento ed ora, finalmente, era diventato realtà. br 

-Bene Fred, direi che ormai non ha senso posticipare ancora l'apertura.- br 

Il sorriso del fratello si allargò ancora. -Sono perfettamente d'accordo con te, George: ora che siamo liberi da ogni impegno scolastico e possiamo dedicarci appieno al negozio, trovo che sia soltanto una perdita di tempo e denaro attendere anche solo un minuto di più.- br 

-Molto bene.- George estrasse da una tasca della lunga veste color magenta che indossava la sua bacchetta magica, la puntò verso il portone del locale e chiese, insolitamente serio: -A chi l'onore?- br 

Fred fece altrettanto, con una strana aria solenne, la stessa con cui tempo addietro prendevano in giro Percy. -Mi meraviglio di te per una domanda tanto idiota: dobbiamo farlo insieme, fratello, non ci sono dubbi!- br 

Entrambi avanzarono di due passi, poi pronunciarono all'unisono l'incantesimo -Alohomora!-. Subito il portone e le vetrine si spalancarono con un rumore secco, lasciando entrare la luce del caldo sole di maggio; dall'interno un vecchio giradischi, preso in prestito dalla Tana all'insaputa di Molly, iniziò a suonare un'allegra musichetta che attirò parecchi passanti, stupiti dall'improvvisa apertura del nuovo negozio. br 

Che novità era mai quella? Sulla Gazzetta del Profeta non era stata annunciata alcuna inaugurazione! br 

-Prego signori, entrate, e benvenuti ai Tiri Vispi Weasley, il nuovo incredibile negozio di scherzi di Diagon Alley: solo per oggi sconto del cinque per cento su tutta la merce, affrettatevi!- br 

Un capannello di curiosi si strinse attorno ai gemelli Weasley, che iniziarono ad elencare gli innumerevoli prodotti, tutti di loro invenzione, in mostra sugli scaffali: in pochi minuti il numero 93 diventò il negozio più affollato di tutta la strada. br 

Era un lavoro divertente, e i due ragazzi, completamente assorbiti dalle mille domande dei nuovi clienti, si stupirono al sentire una voce conosciuta alle loro spalle esclamare divertito la propria sorpresa: -I Tiri Vispi Weasley? Questa proprio mi giunge nuova!- br 

Era Bill, con il solito orecchino a forma di zanna, i lunghi capelli rossi legati a coda e un'espressione mista di orgoglio e stupore dipinta sul volto magro. Si fece largo tra la folla radunatasi intorno al negozio dei gemelli fino a raggiungere i proprietari. br 

-Ciao Bill, come stai?- Fred alzò una mano in segno di saluto. -Se vuoi comprare qualcosa, sappi che non vengono fatti sconti ai parenti; fai pure un giro del negozio, quello non costa nulla.- Il fratello maggiore scompigliò i capelli agli altri due, ridendo con entusiasmo. -Mi dispiace ragazzi, sto andando al lavoro e non posso fare tardi; magari ripasso alle cinque o nell'ora di pranzo. È incredibile, un negozio tutto vostro! Come ci siete riusciti?- br 

George fece una piroetta, fiero dell'espressione sul volto del fratello: avevano fatto passi da gigante dagli esperimenti segreti nella loro stanza alla Tana... -Spiacente, non possiamo rivelare il nome del nostro finanziatore: temo che se scoprisse chi ci ha donato il denaro per comprare i locali, mamma lo ucciderebbe con le sue stesse mani!- br 

-Fine che farete presto voi due, temo: quando sono uscito, stamattina, stava leggendo una lettera proveniente da Hogwarts; le tremavano le mani e non credo fosse commossa per qualche nuovo successo di Ron il i _prefetto i _.- br 

C'era troppa ironia nelle sue parole perché i due vi passassero sopra: -Senti da che pulpito viene la predica, fratello! Chi è stato il primo Caposcuola della famiglia?- br 

Bill mosse scocciato una mano, come per scacciare una mosca: sì, era stato lui ad iniziare la tradizione dei perfetti figli Weasley, con prestigiose cariche scolastiche e voti a dir poco incredibili, catena prontamente spezzata proprio dai gemelli; in effetti due Capiscuola in famiglia erano sufficienti, soprattutto dopo Percy! Idiota... br 

-Siate seri per una volta, ragazzi: non so cosa abbiate combinato, ma mi è sembrata davvero arrabbiata!- br 

Come ad avvalorare la sua tesi, Errol, il gufo di famiglia, planò nel negozio poco aggraziatamente andando a schiantarsi contro lo scaffale delle Merendine Marinare; nel becco teneva stretta una busta scarlatta dai cui angoli cominciava ad uscire del fumo. I gemelli diventarono terrei simultaneamente. br 

-Oh no, non adesso!- Fred afferrò la lettera e scappò di gran carriera tentando di uscire prima che la lettera esplodesse, ma il negozio era troppo affollato. -Ci farà scappare tutti i clienti! Non poteva aspettare l'orario di chiusura?- br 

Non potevano uscire e qualsiasi incantesimo tacitante sulla Strillettera non avrebbe che peggiorato la situazione, lo sapevano bene tutti e tre. br 

Era impossibile evitare il danno! Guardò i fratelli, atterriti quanto lui, si fece forza e strappò la busta con decisione: la voce della signora Weasley era talmente acuta ed isterica che fu impossibile decifrare la serie di insulti ed ingiurie rivolte ai figli, ma lo spettacolo fu agghiacciante in ogni caso; quasi cento teste si girarono di scatto nello stesso istante per vedere cosa stesse succedendo, confuse e spaventate. br Quando la pergamena prese fuoco, George esibì un sorriso a trentadue denti ed esclamò: -Molto bene, signori e signori, avete appena avuto un assaggio delle nostre Strillettere Nevrotiche, presto in vendita esclusivamente in questo negozio!- br 

La folla scoppiò in un applauso, complimentandosi per il realismo dello scherzo e iniziando ad ingegnarsi su come adoperare una burla tanto diabolica. br 

Bill batté una mano sulla schiena del gemello sospirando di sollievo. -Complimenti per l'idea, ma spera che nessuno dei miei colleghi nasconda una Strillettera del genere tra la mia posta o sarete entrambi nei guai!- br 

-Prenditela con la mamma, non con me. Sei riuscito a capire qualcosa di quello che ha... ehm, che ha detto?- br 

Fred si pulì le mani dalla cenere rossastra e iniziò a gridare: -Cosa? Non sento nulla! Accidenti, sembrava l'urlo di una Banshee...- br 

Il maggiore rise, incapace di trattenersi davanti allo sguardo improvvisamente vacuo del fratello, che era stato stordito dalle grida assordanti della Strillettera. -Povero Fred! Vuole che vi presentiate al più presto alla Tana, o almeno, così mi è sembrato.- br 

-Torna in te fratello, abbiamo un sacco di affari da concludere oggi ed io ho bisogno di te!- George afferrò la testa del suo gemello e iniziò a scuoterla con violenza. br 

-Certo George, vedrai che si riprenderà all'istante con un simile trattamento... Ad ogni modo, vi consiglio di presentarvi a casa il prima possibile o saranno davvero guai grossi per entrambi.- br 

Fred si liberò dalla stretta del fratello e si rivolse a Bill, piccato. -Ci andremo dopo la regolare chiusura alle sei, non possiamo abbandonare il negozio un'ora dopo l'inaugurazione!- br 

L'ex-Spezzaincantesimi guardò distrattamente l'orologio. -Fate un po' voi, non sono io quello che deve affrontare la mamma. Adesso devo andare o il Folletto Portiere mi chiuderà fuori dall'ufficio!- br 

I gemelli sogghignarono alquanto divertiti all'idea di una creaturina alta poco più di un metro, verde e bitorzoluta cacciare Bill dalla Gringott. -Dì piuttosto che non vuoi far aspettare la tua allieva, devi aiutarla a... com'è che dice? Ah sì, i _migliorooore il suo engleeese /i _!- br 

Al solo sentir parlare di Fleur, il fratello arrossì fino alla punta delle orecchie; era un momento da immortalare nella storia della famiglia Weasley, non lo avevano mai visto tanto imbarazzato... br 

-Touché; devo proprio scappare, a differenza di qualcuno di mia conoscenza, io devo guadagnarmi lo stipendio.- br 

Fred e George risero con ancora più gusto: -Anche noi, Bill caro, anche noi! Se vuoi assistere al più spettacolare incontro della storia di lotta libera tra madre e figli, fai in modo di essere alle sette a casa; potresti anche darci una mano, sai? Mamma non è quel che si dice un avversario facile.- br 

-Non ci penso proprio, mi basta dover battagliare con lei per l'abbigliamento, i capelli, l'orecchino e tutto il resto! Magari vi aiuterà papà, ha da sempre un debole per voi due demoni... D'accordo ragazzi, non posso davvero fermarmi oltre: ci vediamo stasera a casa, va bene?- br 

I gemelli non erano più così allegri, la prospettiva di ciò che li aspettava dopo la chiusura del negozio non era certo allettante. br 

-Se riesci ad arrivare in tempo prima del massacro, volentieri. Buona giornata, Bill...- br 

Guardarono il fratello allontanarsi oltre la vetrina del negozio, pensierosi. -Senti un po' Fred, e se inventassimo... che so, un ombrello, o qualcosa del genere, per ripararci dalle fatture che ci lancerà nostra madre quando passeremo stasera a casa?- br 

-Purtroppo, con tutti questi clienti, non ne abbiamo il tempo. Non riusciremmo ad averlo pronto e funzionante per le sei e mezza!- br 

George si diresse verso lo scaffale più vicino, acchiappando per il colletto della veste un ragazzino che, sicuro di non essere visto, stava nascondendo nelle tasche un'intera scatola di Mou Mollelingua. -Lo sospettavo: accidenti, abbiamo avuto troppo successo!- br 

E con decisione prese lo sfortunato bambino per un orecchio mentre il gemello faceva altrettanto dall'altra parte: lo sollevarono da terra e senza curarsi delle sue urla di dolore lo portarono in questo modo fino alla porta, dove lo lanciarono in strada. br 

-Non prendertela George, sarà un punto a nostro favore questa sera. E tu sta' bene attento: la prossima volta non ci limiteremo ad una semplice tirata d'orecchio, sono stato abbastanza chiaro?- br 

Il bambino si rialzò dal marciapiede leggermente frastornato, annuì violentemente e corse via terrorizzato. br 

-Sai Fred, in questi momenti mi ricordi davvero la mamma...- br 

Il ragazzo lo guardò offeso. -Se è così, allora le assomigli anche tu, sei mio fratello gemello!- Si diresse verso il bancone del negozio dove una lunga fila di maghi dalle braccia cariche di articoli nuovi fiammanti attendeva impaziente il conto, poi si voltò: -Scherzavo, ora vieni ad aiutarmi: non possiamo perdere altro tempo, abbiamo ancora molto lavoro da fare prima delle sei.- br 

George lo raggiunse, ridendo. -Comunque stai tranquillo, se diventassi ansioso come nostra madre ci penserei io a farti rinsavire!- br 

-Sai George, francamente è proprio questo che mi preoccupa...- br 

Dopo essersi fatti le linguacce, avvolti nelle loro tuniche rosso cremisi, si misero a servire i clienti senza pensare alla bella serata che si prospettava davanti a loro. br br 

-Eccoci arrivati...- br 

-Vai pure avanti Fred!- br 

-Oh no George, mio diletto fratello, entra tu per primo.- br 

-No, insisto, sei tu il più vecchio di noi due.- br 

-Per cinque minuti scarsi? Non mi sento affatto più grande di te e, per dimostrartelo, ti cedo volentieri questo onore!- br 

Erano ancora lì, davanti all'ingresso, a spintonarsi per decidere chi dovesse subire per primo la furia omicida della madre, quando Molly Weasley spalancò all'improvviso la porta: in un lampo, acchiappò i gemelli per le orecchie, esattamente come i due avevano fatto qualche ora prima nel loro negozio con il piccolo ladruncolo, e li trascinò fino in cucina, dove si trovavano il padre, Bill, Remus Lupin, Tonks e persino Malocchio Moody. La pergamena rosa della Umbridge era distesa sul tavolo, macchiata di lacrime in diversi punti. Certo non era stata la Preside a piangere... br 

-Ahi mamma, ci fai male così!- Gridarono insieme Fred e George cercando invano di liberarsi dalla presa salda della signora Weasley. br 

-Silenzio!- Rispose lei spegnendo così ogni protesta. -Sedetevi e non fiatate: come vi è saltato in mente di fuggire da scuola? Come avete anche solo potuto _pensare_ di trasformare un corridoio di Hogwarts in una palude? Sono seriamente tentata dall'idea di disconoscervi, mi convinco sempre di più che voi due non siate affatto figli miei!- br 

George si massaggiò l'orecchio dolorante con una mano, offeso. -Se non lo sai tu, donna...- br 

-Vi ho detto di tacere!- Ruggì la donna, facendo saltare sulle sedie i figli per lo spavento: ne avevano combinate tante nei loro diciotto anni di vita, ma non avevano mai visto la madre così arrabbiata. Il suo volto, solitamente chiaro e dolce, ormai era violaceo e trasfigurato in una maschera tagliente dall'ira. Se avesse avuto i capelli bianchi, e se i gemelli avessero avuto voglia di scherzare, sarebbe parsa la signora Black. br 

Il signor Weasley cercò di aiutare i figlioli: -Avanti Molly, in fondo sono maggiorenni, hanno il diritto di scegliere cosa fare della loro...- br 

-Non cercare di difenderli, Arthur, questa volta hanno veramente esagerato! Cosa avreste intenzione di fare ora, continuare il progetto del negozio di scherzi? Ma non vi rendete conto che senza un M.A.G.O. decente non avete nessun futuro davanti a voi?- br 

Fred si alzò e fissò la madre negli occhi. -Veramente, ma', i Tiri Vispi Weasley non sono più soltanto un progetto strampalato: abbiamo inaugurato la nostra nuova sede a Diagon Alley proprio questa mattina.- br 

La signora Weasley alzò gli occhi al cielo, furibonda: -Proprio quello che stavo dicendo! Non...- Molly s'interruppe, confusa. -Cosa hai detto?- br 

George si alzò a sua volta e si mise a fianco del fratello, serissimo. - Oggi abbiamo aperto il nostro negozio di scherzi e, in una sola giornata di lavoro, abbiamo guadagnato almeno trecento galeoni.- br 

Remus fischiò, incredulo. -Sul serio? Beh, ragazzi, non vi serve per caso un commesso in più?- br 

Bill e Tonks scoppiarono a ridere insieme ai gemelli, mentre la signora Weasley si sedeva lentamente ripetendo piano la cifra appena stimata dal figlio: i _trecento galeoni /i _! Alla Tana raramente si vedevano tanti soldi tutti insieme... br 

-Bando alle ciance, com'è la situazione a scuola?- br 

Moody, che finora era rimasto in silenzio, squadrò rapidamente i fratelli Weasley con l'occhio magico. br 

Per nulla agitati dal bulbo di vetro azzurrino che si muoveva a scatti verso ogni direzione, i due gemelli si voltarono drizzando bene la schiena e sporgendo in fuori il petto, orgogliosi: -Credo di poter fieramente dire che abbiamo aizzato il caos ad Hogwarts! Ci è arrivata una lettera del professor Vitious un paio di giorni fa: a quanto pare sia Pix che gli altri ragazzi hanno deciso di portare la Umbridge sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi.- br 

Fred continuò, sorridendo come se Natale fosse stato anticipato di sei mesi: -Né lei né Gazza riescono a mantenere l'ordine nella scuola e nessuno degli insegnanti sembra disposto a dare una mano; prendete la Palude Portatile che abbiamo lasciato nel corridoio, per esempio: basta un incantesimo semplicissimo per toglierla di lì, sia Vitious che la McGranitt o anche Piton potrebbero eliminarla nel giro di tre secondi, ma non lo fanno! L'intero castello, a parte quel sudicio leccapiedi di Gazza, la sua stupida gatta e quei quattro dementi della Squadra d'Inquisizione, sembra essersi unito con il solo scopo di rendere un inferno la vita della cara Dolores...- br 

Molly sembrava sotto shock: -I professori non cercano di tenere a freno i disordini?- br 

George scoppiò a ridere, seguito dal fratello. -Certo che no, anzi, se quella donna chiede aiuto la canzonano ricordandole che loro non possiedono l'autorità necessaria per farlo! Ha osato troppo ed ora le restituiranno tutto, colpo su colpo.- br 

Remus sorrise soddisfatto, senza aggiungere una parola. Tutti sapevano quanti problemi gli stavano creando gli ultimi decreti sul controllo dei Lupi Mannari! br 

Sapere che Dolores Umbridge, la diretta responsabile dei suoi guai, si trovava in difficoltà gli dava, nonostante la sua indole generosa, una gran gioia. br 

Fred notò il sorriso del suo ex-insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure e continuò il racconto, euforico: -Sì, si sono comportati così anche quando abbiamo riempito la scuola di Fuochi Forsennati Weasley, vero George?- br 

Man mano che il discorso andava avanti, Molly impallidiva sempre più, esterrefatta. -Avete fatto esplodere dei fuochi d'artificio nel castello?- br 

-Non dei semplici fuochi d'artificio, donna, dei Fuochi Forsennati Weasley! In confronto i prodotti Filibuster sono giocattoli per bambini; magari quando riusciremo a farne altri potremmo organizzare una dimostrazione qui in giardino, vedrai, sono davvero favolosi.- George fece una breve pausa osservando la madre -Non ti preoccupare, ma', non può accusarci per quelli, non ci sono prove contro di noi.- br 

La donna aprì la bocca, con l'intenzione di aggiungere qualcosa, ma non le uscì nessun suono; non aveva la forza di ribattere ancora a tutte le pazzie che i gemelli le stavano raccontando con orgoglio. br 

Le venne in mente Fred a sette anni, quando aveva bucato la lingua a Ron con un pallino acido, l'incidente della macchina volante e mille altre occasioni in cui i due ragazzi si erano lasciati prendere la mano da quella loro specie di follia, ma questa non aveva davvero precedenti... br 

Arthur vedendola così abbattuta puntò la bacchetta verso la credenza, da cui uscirono diverse tazze di porcellana e una grossa teiera. -Chi vuole un po' di the? Molly, per te corretto...- br 

Tonks si scostò dal lavello cui si era appoggiata e cercò di prendere al volo il bricco: -Lascia Arthur, faccio io!- br 

Il signor Weasley agitò ancora la bacchetta ed allontanò l'oggetto dalla ragazza prima che questa lo facesse cadere in terra. -Non ti preoccupare cara, posso fare da solo.- br 

-Ma no, sul serio, voglio aiutarti!- br 

-Tonks, stai ferma!- Era stata la signora Weasley ad abbaiare, risvegliatasi dal suo stato di torpore giusto in tempo per salvare il servizio da the buono. br 

Quell'improvvisa ripresa, unita all'espressione stupita e spaventata di Tonks e alle tazze che ancora galleggiavano a mezz'aria, fece scoppiare l'ilarità generale nella cucina della Tana; Molly si nascose il viso tra le mani. -Questi ragazzi... ma che cosa vi ho fatto perché mi odiate tanto, potete spiegarmelo?- br 

Fred e George si sedettero ai suoi lati sul bordo del tavolo senza smettere di ridere: -Odiarti? Non lo faremmo mai, ma', ci manchi tantissimo, soprattutto dopo il nostro primo bucato: Fred non ha visto un paio di calze rosse da Quidditch ed ora tutte le nostre mutande sono diventate rosa! Non credevamo fosse tanto difficile, sai?- br 

Questa volta riuscirono a strappare un sorriso anche a lei, che li circondò con le braccia e li strinse a sé. br 

-Mamma, così non riusciamo a respirare!- br 

-Mi farete diventare matta, non ci sono dubbi; i vostri zii sarebbero fieri di voi, siete tali e quali a loro quando avevano diciotto anni...- br 

S'interruppe, mentre un'ombra di tristezza le passò sul viso al pensiero dei fratelli, Fabian e Gideon, morti entrambi nella Prima Guerra contro Voldemort difendendo l'Ordine della Fenice. Sì, sarebbero stati orgogliosi dei nipoti e di come la sorella li aveva cresciuti, non aveva dubbi. br 

Riprese a sorridere, stringendo ancor di più, se possibile, i figli, quindi si alzò: -Bene, direi che non c'è altro da dire! Spero solo che il negozio sia in regola con licenze e tutto il resto non vorrei che vi trovaste nei guai con il Ministero per qualche piccola faccenda burocratica. Chi si ferma per cena?- br br 

-Beh, ce la siamo cavata con poco in fondo, sei d'accordo George?- br 

Fred raggiunse il fratello, intento a osservare il caotico giardino della Tana dalla veranda. br 

Nella penombra del crepuscolo, uno Gnomo saltò fuori da un grosso vaso di rododendri e corse verso l'orto inciampandosi almeno tre volte nei suoi stessi piedoni: alle sue spalle apparve una grossa sagoma scura che, dopo aver aver incrociato lo sguardo dei due ragazzi, inseguì inseguì la povera creaturina abbaiando felice. br 

I gemelli sorrisero. -Hai ragione, pensavo che sarebbe stato molto più difficile risolvere la questione, ma probabilmente ha deciso di tenerci d'occhio per un po'...- br 

-A cosa stai pensando?- br 

George sembrava distante, concentrato su qualcosa aldilà della siepe. br 

-Ai fratelli della mamma, gli zii Fabian e Gideon. Nessuno ci ha mai parlato davvero di loro.- br 

-Credo che vostra madre si ritenga in qualche modo responsabile della loro morte, per questo non li nomina mai.- br 

Remus apparve dietro di loro, malinconico come sempre: -Una volta non era così apprensiva con i ragazzi, anzi, Bill é cresciuto nella piena anarchia, ma la scomparsa di Fabian e Gideon ha segnato Molly più di quanto lei stessa dia a vedere; da allora è ossessionata dal terrore di non saper difendere i suoi cari da Voldemort o da qualunque altro pericolo: avete visto anche voi il suo Molliccio, a Grimmauld Place, quest'estate.- br 

I gemelli annuirono in silenzio, in attesa del seguito del racconto; Remus si sedette su una sedia accanto a loro, sospirando. br 

-Non spetta a me raccontare cosa è successo quella notte di quasi vent'anni fa, nonostante Fabian e Gideon fossero due miei cari amici; quando sarà il momento, vostra madre ve ne parlerà, ne sono sicuro, almeno quanto sono certo che in fondo sia molto orgogliosa di voi, delle vostre malefatte e della vostra attività. Avete appena compiuto diciott'anni e già siete indipendenti! Per me e Sirius sarebbe un onore considerarvi membri onorari della nostra società segreta, siete i più degni successori dei Malandrini di Hogwarts...- br 

I due gemelli risero, ricordando divertiti quanto avevano venerato quei quattro misteriosi ragazzi, gli autori della Mappa che li aveva aiutati in mille situazioni. -Grazie Remus, è davvero un onore... E se davvero ti serve un lavoro, un commesso o due ci farebbero comodo!- br 

Remus sorrise, commosso da tanta generosità. -Vedremo; non mi sembra che tra le occupazioni vietate ai Lupi Mannari Dolores abbia anche inserito i negozi di scherzi... Ci penserò ragazzi, ve lo prometto. Ora recupero Sirius prima che vi distrugga il giardino, o peggio, che vostra madre si accorga che l'ho portato qui, e ritorno al Quartier Generale.-

Fred e George lo seguirono: non erano ancora sulla soglia che un immenso cane nero li aspettava disteso sulla veranda, lontano dalla luce dell'interno. br 

A turno, i tre gli grattarono la testa e le orecchie mentre la bestia guaiva contenta. br 

-Non aspettava altro che uscire un po' da quella casa muffosa, povero Felpato...- br 

-Puoi dirlo forte Remus!- Sirius tornò alla sua forma umana e si sedette accanto a loro, attento a non farsi vedere dagli altri che stavano prendendo il caffè in salotto. -Dopo essere stato qui sarà difficile tornare a Londra! Abitate in un posto davvero meraviglioso, ragazzi, pagherei qualsiasi cosa per potermi nascondere qui.- br 

Lo sguardo dell'uomo era tornato a farsi cupo, ricordando la sua prigione in città; presto sarebbe dovuto tornarci, chissà per quanto... br 

-Davvero vorresti vivere con nostra madre ogni giorno? Dammi retta, Sirius, ti porterebbe alla pazzia in pochi minuti; non parliamo di quando si fa venire le paturnie per Harry, andresti a costituirti in men che non si dica!- br 

Tutti scoppiarono a ridere, tranne Remus. -Dite così perché non l'avete mai sentito a Grimmauld Place! Sembra una suocera: non so come abbia fatto Fierobecco a sopportarlo per un anno intero, io al suo posto l'avrei mangiato molto tempo fa. Credetemi, in confronto vostra madre è una dilettante.- br 

I ragazzi si allontanarono un poco da Felpato, divisi tra l'orrore e l'incredulità, suscitando così le risate dei due uomini. -No, non potrei mettere in pericolo i vostri genitori con la mia presenza in casa vostra. Arthur ha già avuto abbastanza grane dal Ministero per quest'anno, e probabilmente presto io mi trasferirò in un altro nascondiglio...- Si fermò un attimo, annusando l'aria. -Oh no, sta arrivando Molly! Io torno al Quartier Generale, devo ancora smaltire la ramanzina che mi ha fatto a Pasqua, non sarei in grado di sopportarne un'altra.- br 

Remus scosse la testa. -Quella sei proprio andato a cercartela, Sirius! Lo sapevi che...- br 

-Non importa, non ho proprio il tempo di ascoltare l'ennesimo discorso su quello che devo o non devo fare. Ci vediamo, ragazzi!- br 

Detto questo, scomparve in uno schiocco senza lasciare il tempo di replicare. br 

-Cosa voleva combinare per Pasqua, Remus?- br 

Lunastorta sorrise, cercando di trattenere le risate: -Non so come abbia fatto, ma si è tinto il pelo di rosa! Credo volesse venire ad Hogwarts per portarvi le uova, ma vostra madre...- br 

-Remus, ragazzi, cosa ci fate qui?- br 

La signora Weasley apparve come un fantasma alle loro spalle con in mano un vassoio; da tre tazze si alzava un leggero vapore, carico del forte aroma del caffè. br 

-Oh, nulla, Molly cara: stavo solo facendo un discorsetto ai gemelli sulla responsabilità e nello stesso tempo elemosinavo un impiego!- br 

I gemelli si fissarono cercando di non ridere, increduli a ciò che avevano appena sentito; non immaginavano che Remus fosse tanto bravo a mentire... Poi videro la luce nei suoi occhi: il professor Lupin aveva lasciato posto a Lunastorta, il suo io di vent'anni. br 

La donna sorrise: -Sei gentile, ma lascia stare, con questi due non ci sono speranze! Tuttavia sono certa che saranno ben felici di assumerti, non è vero ragazzi?- br 

Fred e George annuirono senza riuscire a smettere di sogghignare; dovevano farsi spiegare il trucco dall'amico, non erano mai riusciti a imbrogliare la madre con tanta facilità... br 

Remus fece loro l'occhiolino, poi si alzò. -Grazie per la cena, Molly, ma non posso proprio fermarmi oltre: devo ancora fare rapporto su alcune faccende con Silente e poi andrò a mettere a letto quel bambinone di Sirius. Distratto com'è... Augura tu la buonanotte a tutti da parte mia, per favore.- Si rivolse ai gemelli, sorridendo ancora. -Passerò a Diagon Alley domani mattina, tanto per vedere cosa state combinando. Arrivederci!- br 

Anche lui scomparve in un istante, lasciando i due ragazzi con con la madre: -Tra poco dovremo andare anche noi, ma', dobbiamo ancora da mettere in ordine il negozio...- br 

La signora Weasley si sedette tra loro, afferrando una delle tre tazze in equilibrio sulle sue ginocchia; Fred e George fecero altrettanto, aspettando che si decidesse a finire la discussione. br 

-Ragazzi, io so che stiamo parlando della vostra vita, ma siete sicuri di stare facendo la scelta giusta?- br 

I due si guardarono e si strinsero un poco alla madre: -Mamma, ma ci hai guardato bene? Cos'altro potremmo fare se non sfruttare la nostra pazzia, la nostra creatività?- br 

-Sai, se gli affari continueranno così bene, presto potremmo anche comprare Zonko, o le fabbriche dei Filibuster, ci serve solo un po' di tempo per farci conoscere e allargare il giro dei nostri affari!- br 

Molly sorrise, poco convinta. br 

Fred si alzò, sospirando piano. -Mamma, sappiamo che questo non è un momento facile, tutt'altro, ma la gente ha i _bisogno /i _ di ridere! Un gioco, uno scherzo ben fatto può essere d'aiuto ad una persona in crisi, non trovi?- br 

George andò vicino al fratello e posò un braccio sulla sua spalla: -Non mancheremo alle nostre responsabilità in famiglia, te lo posso garantire, e se l'Ordine ci chiamerà, noi risponderemo. Ti devi fidare di noi, ma'...- br 

La donna si alzò a sua volta. -Certo che mi fido di voi due terremoti! E sia, in fondo siete grandi ed è giusto che vi lasci il vostro spazio. Ma la prossima volta che farete il bucato chiedete consiglio, d'accordo?- Abbracciò dolcemente i figli, per una volta attenta a non soffocarli. -Ora torniamo dentro, io e vostro padre vorremmo sapere come avete fatto ad aprire un negozio nella via magica più famosa d'Inghilterra senza dirci nulla!- br 

I due gemelli si misero a ridere: -Oh mamma, ci sono così tanti misteri non risolti in questo mondo...- br 

Molly sorrise a sua volta. -Non vi preoccupate, abbiamo tanto tempo per chiarirli, anche tutta la notte volendo!- br 

Fred e George si guardarono terrorizzati: un interrogatorio alla mamma Weasley? br 

-Non importa ma', ti basti sapere che non abbiamo fatto nulla di illegale... Buonanotte!- br 

Scomparvero anche loro, rapidi come fulmini, per riapparire direttamente nell'appartamento sovrastante il negozio ridendo come matti al pensiero della madre attonita che li guardava smaterializzarsi davanti a sé. br 

Nel giardino della Tana, Molly scoppiò a ridere; Arthur si affacciò sull'uscio rimasto aperto. br 

-Cos'hai, tesoro?- br 

La moglie lo raggiunse, sempre ridendo come una ragazzina: -Oh, niente d'importante caro, solo pensavo ai nostri ragazzi.- br 

Il signor Weasley si guardò intorno, cercando invano i due figli preferiti. -Sono andati via?- br 

-Diciamo che non hanno resistito all'idea di un altro interrogatorio e si sono dileguati.- br 

Sotto gli occhi offesi della donna, anche Arthur scoppiò a ridere: -Che altro ti aspettavi da quei terremoti? Ora entriamo in casa, è tardi...- br 


End file.
